Une compétition ridicule
by Lisa House
Summary: House qui fait des siennes et tout le monde qui se retrouve à Miami pour une compétition.Si vous aimez la guimauve, entrez!
1. Voyage en train

Personnages : pas à moi... Sauf Bob  
Note : Fiction datant de février 2010. Pas l'une de mes premières mais je crois que j'ai pêté un cable pour l'écrire. Cette fic' est de l'éclate totale! Et je me rends compte que mes personnages sont dégoulinants de guimauve!

Edit: après une pertinente reflexion, j'ai remis les initiales devant les dialogues histoire de voir qui parle... Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je les ai enlevé...

* * *

**_Une compétition ridicule_**

_**Chapitre 1 : Le voyage en train**_

**H-Allez la compagnie ! Let's go !****  
****T-Pffff… On était obligé d'aller à Miami pour faire cette stupide compétition ?****  
****H-Ce n'est pas stupide ! C'est utile ! Il faut montrer notre puissance face à cet autre hôpit…****  
****C-Non stupide, le mot est stupide…****  
****H-Rooo c'est bon merde ! Remerciez-moi plutôt ! Nous serons bientôt l'hôpital le plus fort de toute l'Amérique !****  
****C-J'ai une question House ?**

Cuddy mit un temps pour réfléchir.

**C-A quoi ça va nous servir ? A part quitter tous en même temps mon hôpital, je n'y vois pas trop d'autre intérêt…****  
****H-Si Môdame ! Des vacances ! Et puis plus de clients pour vous !****  
****C-Donc plus de patients pour vous…** Murmura Cuddy.  
**H-Ha oui merde, je n'y avais pas pensé…** Grogna House.  
**W-Je ne voudrai pas interrompre votre scène de ménage, mais nous avons du chemin à faire, et les valises, très nombreuses valises à porter !**

Cuddy lança un regard noir à House. Elle trouvait déjà qu'une compétition sportive était inutile, mais qu'en plus c'était pour prouver lequel de son hôpital ou celui de Miami était le plus « fort », alors c'était de l'effort inutile !  
Ils arrivèrent tous à la gare, hors de question qu'ils prennent l'avion, Cuddy avait refusée, même si elle avait été mise au courant de ce voyage la veille, c'est elle qui avait insisté pour y aller pour superviser le tout, et puis après tout, c'était une semaine de vacance à Miami tout de même ! Elle voulait donc faire le plus de bénéfices possible et avait pris des billets seconde classe pour le train.

**H-Vous auriez pût faire un effort Cuddy tout de même !****  
****C-Vous auriez pût éviter de nous emmener là-bas !****  
****H-Jamais contente vous…** Grommela House en se dirigeant vers le siège qui lui était attribué.

Cuddy ne releva pas, elle ne voulait pas faire trop d'histoire non plus car s'était un voyage qui s'annonçait long et pénible. Et pour agrémenter à son bonheur, elle n'avait pas vérifié en distribuant les billets qu'elle allait se retrouver à côté de House. Celui-ci râla mais ne fit aucune remarque, il avait remarqué qu'il valait mieux pour lui de ne rien dire.  
Cuddy avait réservé 9 billets, le train étant déjà bondé, 2 places étaient mises à part, les leurs.  
Forman était à côté de Treize, Chase et Cameron s'étaient installés ensemble, Wilson, Kutner et Taub étaient assis à une table de quatre avec une charmante demoiselle qui s'était endormis même avant le départ.  
Tous étaient au milieu du wagon, au même endroit, et ne se privaient pas pour débattre de leurs patrons ou amis.  
De leur côté, House et Cuddy, assis au devant du wagon, ne se parlaient toujours pas. Lisa était contre la vitre et House du côté du couloir. Cuddy avait vissé ses écouteurs à ses oreilles et faisait dos à House, les jambes repliées sur son siège, contre son corps. House était déçu de son attitude, il aurait préféré justement discuter avec elle, de tout de rien. Il avait ouvert un magazine sur ses genoux mais ne le lisait pas, trop occupé à attirer le regard de sa patronne à travers la vitre.  
Lisa se retourna brusquement en enlevant ses écouteurs, elle le fusillait du regard.

**C-Bon, qu'est-ce que vous voulez.****  
****H-Rien… Je me demandais juste si vous étiez plutôt mini short et débardeur, ou jogging et t-shirt long…** Répondit House songeur.  
**C-Fermez-là un peu. C'était bien nécessaire de me déranger pour ça !** Dit Cuddy en retournant à sa position initiale.

House fit la moue. C'était plus fort que lui, il devait toujours faire des blagues pas drôles quand on s'adressait à lui de cette manière.  
Le voyage continuait ainsi, sans paroles, il restait encore plusieurs heures, et ils apprirent que le train avait du retard et qu'ils devaient dormir dans le train, sur leurs fauteuils. Pour ajouter encore plus à leur malheur, il faisait très chaud dans le train, la clim était cassée.  
House remarquait que Lisa s'agitait de plus en plus sur son siège.

**H-Quelque chose ne va pas ?****  
****C-Si. Il fait juste un peu chaud…** Répondit Lisa, toujours tournée vers la fenêtre.

Elle finit par s'asseoir normalement sur son siège dans l'idée de refuser son pull.

**H-Quelle idée aussi d'avoir réservé des billets dans un train de campagne en classe éco en plus !****  
****C-Fermez-là et aider moi plutôt !**

Effectivement, Cuddy avait du mal à retirer son pull, le peu de place l'en empêchait. House le retira d'un coup sec, sans y prendre soin, et il eu le droit à des remontrances pour remerciements.  
Il était plus de huit heures, les passagers venaient de prendre leur dîner auquel ne toucha pas Cuddy qui le donna entièrement à son voisin qui avalait tout sans se soucier de ce qu'il mangeait. Voyant que Cuddy était toujours de mauvaise humeur, House s'en alla voir comment allaient ses camarades. Il partit vers le fond du train, ce qui laissa la place à Cuddy de s'endormir aisément, le dos contre la fenêtre et les jambes allongées sur le siège de House.  
Quand celui-ci revint, Lisa était toujours en train de dormir paisiblement, comme un bébé. House ne voulait pas la réveiller, juste la regarder dormir, mais il la fit sursauter en levant ses jambes pour qu'il puisse s'asseoir.

**C-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?****  
****H-Ho rien ! Vous preniez toute la place, vous savez, vous n'êtes pas si grosse, une place suffit !** Ricana House.

Cuddy eut un soupir d'exaspération, elle en avait plus qu'assez de ses gamineries.

**C-Les autres vont bien ?** Dit Lisa pour changer de sujet.  
**H-Ils s'emmerdent un peu, comme nous quoi… Mais il y a une bombe de chez bombe là bas avec eux !**

House vit dans le regard que lui lançait Cuddy qu'il valait mieux qu'il arrête de parler pour le moment.  
Lisa se retourna encore une fois vers la fenêtre et s'endormis dans la même position qu'elle avait au départ. Sa tête glissa sur le côté, se posant sur l'épaule de House qui somnolait sur son siège. Un grand silence s'était installé dans le wagon en partance pour Miami.

* * *

TBC


	2. L'arrivée

Merci pour vos reviews! Ca me fait super plaisir!

* * *

_**Chapitre 2 : L'arrivée**_

**H-Psssst ! Cuddy, réveillez-vous !****  
****C-Mmmmmm… Quoi encore House ! **Hurla Cuddy sans se rendre compte que tout le monde commençait à descendre du train, donc la regardait.  
**H-Heu… Nous sommes arrivés.****  
****C-Ha…Heu… Merci de m'avoir prévenu.**

Lisa se leva, toujours somnolente, il était 10 heures du matin sur Miami, la température extérieure était déjà bien élevée.  
Les 9 collègues se retrouvèrent un peu paumés dans la gare, ce qu'ils n'avaient pas prévu, c'était la façon dont ils allaient se rendre à l'hôtel. Les minutes défilaient très vite, les gens leur tournaient autours sans leur parler. Les femmes étaient parties s'asseoir tandis que les hommes cherchaient une solution. House lui, s'était rangé du côté des femmes et les avaient suivi jusqu'aux bancs.

**Ch-Venez ! Il y a un homme là-bas qui nous cherche depuis tout à l'heure ! **Cria Chase depuis l'autre côté du hall.

Tous se levèrent, heureux de quitter cet atmosphère hostile.

**Ch-Il a l'air un peu spécial…** Souffla Chase à Cameron quand elle arriva à son hauteur.  
**B-Welcome in Miami !** Cria un homme qui ouvrait les bras aux visiteurs.

Il était petit, chevelu, une chemise à fleurs ouverte en plein sur un torse ruisselant de sueur, une barbe naissante, un bob beige sur la tête et des lunettes de soleil sur les yeux. Un vrai look de surfer à la retraite quoi.

**T-Miam ! Appétissant…** Lâcha Treize dans l'oreille de Cuddy.  
**C-Je ne vous le fait pas dire…**

En effet, ce type de look était tout ce dont Lisa avait horreur, ça faisait beauf, dragueur, et frimeur. Cependant, House aimait beaucoup le comportement de cet homme qui s'appelait Bob. Il lui smblait tout à fait comme lui : fêtard, drôle, …

**B-Bon alors, avant d'aller à l'hôtel, je me présente. Je suis Bob, votre « coach » pour cette semaine de pur plaisir ! On va passer tout notre temps ensemble donc pas d'embrouille, vous êtes ici pour vous éclater !****  
****C-Excusez-moi ?** Dit Cuddy qui s'approcha de lui un peu dégoutée.

Elle avait mis son plus large chapeau sur la tête et ses lunettes de soleil qui empêchaient Bob de voir ses yeux qui l'examinaient de part en part.

**C-Excusez-moi, mais pour la plupart d'entre nous, nous subissons cette semaine.**

Bob ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder cette brunette prétentieuse aux endroits les plus importants pour lui. Il la trouvait incroyablement à son goût : des seins plutôt gros, des formes avantageuses, des vêtements qui la mettaient en valeurs, enfin bref, la bimbo parfaite pour lui quoi. Il avait dans l'esprit de la mettre dans son lit avant la fin de la semaine.  
Mais ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'était le dégout qu'il inspirait à Cuddy.

**B-Subissez ?** Dit-il en reprenant ses esprits.  
**C-Oui, c'est l'idée ridicule d'un docteur ridicule.** Répondit Cuddy qui fusillait du regard House qui pouvait le sentir même à travers ses lunettes de soleil.  
**B-Un docteur ?****  
****H-Oui, Dr Gregory House.** Dit House tout en s'approchant de leur « guide » pour lui serrer la main.  
**B-Les présentations plus tard. Un docteur ?** Répéta-t-il.  
**B-Ca va nous servir.**

Il invite ensuite les 9 docteurs à se séparer dans deux voitures différentes qui les conduiraient jusqu'au centre. Lisa avait fait en sorte qu'elle ne se retrouve pas avec House, et Bob avait fait en sorte qu'il soit avec Lisa.  
Une fois arrivés sur les lieux, Bob les retînt encore pour leur expliquer toute la marche à suivre.

**B-Bon alors, aujourd'hui je vous laisse vous installer. Je sais que le trajet à du être pénible. Ce soir, vous êtes tranquilles aussi, comme tous les soirs d'ailleurs, mais je vous invite grandement à faire connaissance avec le centre de remise en forme, le grand bâtiment derrière la piscine, là où vous aller faire la compétition. Pour les horaires, c'est 8 heures le lever, 9 heures et demi prêt ici en tenue devant moi, midi le déjeuner jusqu'à 14 heures, et le soir c'est 20 heures repas. Des questions ?**

Son regard de maître, enfin qu'il pensait, parcourra la ligne des docteurs un par un. Personne n'avait vraiment écouté son discours, peut être mis à part Wilson qui finalement n'était pas si mécontent de s'être déplacé jusqu'à cet endroit paradisiaque.  
Les chambres une fois distribuées, tout le monde s'enferma dedans pour se reposer un peu ou pour prendre une bonne douche.  
La chambre de Lisa était à côté de celle de Treize et de Kutner, et en face de celle de House. Quand elle referma la porte derrière elle, elle s'étala sur son grand lit, respira à fond, puis se releva pour contempler un peu sa chambre.  
Elle était assez contente finalement de s'être payé des vacances pareilles avec ses collègues. Sa chambre était assez vaste, un grand lit, une armoire, un canapé et une télé faisaient partie du seul mobilier de sa chambre. Une petite porte donnait à une salle de bain assez petite, mais suffisante. Lisa alla jusqu'à la fenêtre, elle avait un petit balcon pour faire sécher son linge. Sa vue donnait sur la piscine, c'était magnifique.  
Cuddy retourna dans la chambre dans l'idée de prendre une douche. Mais avant, elle alla ranger ses affaires dans l'armoire.

**B-Ca va ? Tout va bien ?**

Lisa sursauta, Bob venait d'apparaitre dans sa chambre, à ses côtés alors qu'elle rangeait ses sous-vêtements.

**C-Heu… Je… Heu… Non.** Dit-elle un peu confuse et consciente du regard de Bob sur ses soutiens-gorge.  
**B-Vous avez besoin d'aide ?** Dit Bob qui allait s'asseoir sur le lit de Lisa.

Celle-ci se retourna et le regarda, presque outrée qu'il s'impose comme ça.

**C-Non.****  
****B-Votre clim marche bien ?**  
**C-Bon, vous pouvez vous en aller ! Non, je n'ai pas regardé ma clim, non je peux ranger mes affaire toute seule !**

Bob s'en alla, un peu déçu qu'il se fasse chasser ainsi. Mais il se dit qu'elle devait être fatiguée à cause du voyage.  
Après avoir pris une longue douche fraiche qui lui fit beaucoup de bien, Lisa sortit de sa salle de bain une serviette roulée autour de sa poitrine. Elle alla jusqu'à son armoire pour trouver quelque chose à mettre pour le reste de la journée.

**H-Mmmmm… Je savais que j'aurai du prendre la chambre à côté de la votre !**

Cuddy referma la porte de son armoire, très gênée que House la voit dans cet accoutrement.

**C-Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ?****  
****H-Je voulais juste voir si vous aviez la télé.**  
**C-Oui je l'ai, et alors ?**  
**H-Non c'est tout, je voulais voir s'il y a avait le même traitement de faveur pour tout le monde, c'est tout !** Dit House qui alla s'asseoir sur son canapé.

Lisa soupira, quand ce n'était pas l'un, c'était l'autre. Un House ça suffisait, deux, c'était trop !  
Cuddy attendit que House s'en aille, chose qu'il ne voulait faire pour le moment, trop occupé à regarder une fillette apprendre à nager.

**C-Heu… House ?****  
****H-Moui ?** Dit-il les yeux toujours rivés sur la piscine.  
**C-Ce n'est pas que je voudrais que vous partiez, mais j'aimerais bien m'habiller pour la soirée…****  
****H-Mais allez-y Cuddy, allez-y !** Répondit House, prenant alors conscience que sa patronne était nue sous sa serviette.  
**C-HOUSE ! DEHORS !** Hurla cette dernière, proche de la crise de nerf.

Une fois le spécimen dehors, Lisa décida de ferma sa porte à clé pour ne plus être dérangée par un troisième skateur plus intéressé par son corps que par sa télé ou par sa clim.  
Cette semaine s'annonçait épuisante pour elle, plus encore qu'une semaine de boulot. Mais bon, elle était dans un cadre magnifique, en vacances… Enfin presque, c'était sans compter sur cette stupide compétition.

* * *

TBC


	3. La soirée

Thanks everyone!

* * *

_**Chapitre 3 : La soirée**_

Il était 20 heures, l'heure du dîner. Ils avaient tous les 9 décidés de se retrouver en haut des escaliers pour aller à la recherche de la cantine ensemble. Un peu avant, Cuddy, Cameron et Treize étaient allées visiter le centre, et avaient rapporté aux autres qu'il ne valait mieux pas qu'ils aillent la visiter de peur d'en repartir en courant.  
Ils attendaient donc House, comme d'habitude. Cuddy voulait aller le voir, très énervée qu'il leur gâche déjà leur séjour, mais Wilson insista pour y aller à sa place.

**W-House ? Tu es prêt ?****  
****H-De quoi ?**  
**W-Bah tu viens, on va dîner !**  
**H-Dîner ? Connais pas ce mot… Mais télé, canapé, chips, moi ça j'aime !**

Wilson osa enfin s'aventurer dans la chambre de son ami. Il le trouva assis à son canapé, en train de regarder la télé et grignotant son troisième paquet de chips.

**W-Mais ? Mais ? Mais ?****  
****H-Mais quoi ? Je ne peux pas rater un épisode de mon feuilleton !**  
**W-Tu es vraiment le plus asocial homme que je n'ai jamais vu de ma vie.**  
**H-Je sais, on me le dit souvent !** Répondit House, tout fière.  
**W-Bon alors, on doit faire impasse à ta merveilleuse présence pour ce dîner ?****  
****H-Ha non ! Moi louper un repas ?**

House se leva et sortit de sa chambre sans attendre Wilson.

**W-Ventre sur patte va…** Rit Wilson en arrivant à la hauteur de House.  
**K-Enfin vous voilà ! J'ai faim moi !****  
****W-Notre cher ami House a décidé de démarrer son dîner dans sa chambre.**  
**C-Vous ne changerez jamais…**  
**H-Vous non plus mon amie ! Les jumelles sont toujours au rendez-vous…**

Lisa préféra partir pour ne pus entendre ses remarques.  
Quand ils réussirent enfin à trouver la cantine, ils s'installèrent à une grande table. Au plus grand bonheur de Cuddy et au plus grand malheur de House, Bob ne dînait pas dans cette salle ce soir là. Ainsi, le dîner se passa très bien, dans une bonne humeur générale, House ne pouvait faire de remarques sur Cuddy puisqu'elle était à l'autre bout de la salle, de toute façon, elle n'aurait rien entendu puisque il régnait dans la salle un bruit assourdissant. Notre équipe avait déjà repéré l'autre, les docteurs les regardaient intensément en air de défit.  
Le repas finit, chacun tait libre de faire ce qu'il voulait, une petite soirée était organisée en bas. Treize, Forman, Chase, Kutner, Taub, Cameron décidèrent d'aller faire connaissance avec ceux qui seront leurs adversaires pendant cette semaine. House et Wilson quand à eux, restaient assis à la table, discutant de tout et de rien. Lisa, elle, devait quand même prendre des nouvelles de son hôpital, et comme elle avait laissé son portable dans sa chambre, elle était remontée.  
Elle se trouvait donc dans le couloir menant aux chambres, faisait des allers-retours, et parlant avec sa remplaçante au téléphone.

**C-… Oui donc vous laissez ces papiers sur mon bureau, je les signerai à mon retour lundi prochain. Mhm, oui. Merci Beth. Ho mais ici il fait très beau, très chaud et le cadre et magnifique ! Ha, ok, je vous laisse alors, à demain ! Et attendez ! N'hésitez pas à m'appeler au moindre souci !**

Cuddy raccrocha, satisfaite, et se retourna pour redescendre lorsqu'elle tombe nez à nez avec Bob.

**B-Vous n'êtes pas en bas avec les autres ?****  
****C-Téléphone.** Répondit Cuddy en agitant tout sourire son portable sous le nez de Bob.  
**B-Je voulais vous dire que j'étais désolé pour tout à l'heure, je ne prends jamais vraiment conscience quand je m'incruste trop, et…****  
****C-C'est bon. Ce n'est pas grave.** Le coupa Cuddy qui voulait tout sauf entendre un speech de 3 heures sur la vie du «coach ».  
**C-J'étais fatiguée aussi. **

Cuddy lui fit un grand sourire qui voulait dire qu'elle voulait s'en aller, mais Bob avait l'air de lavoir compris autrement. Il approcha ses lèvres de celles de Lisa, ferma les yeux, et voulut l'embrasser. Mais au lieu de sentir ses lèvres, il reçu une claque sur la joue. Il la massait tout en tentant de comprendre pourquoi elle l'avait giflé.

**C-Mais vous êtes complètement malade !****  
****B-Mais je croyais que…**  
**C-… Vous croyiez que vous me plaisiez ? Mais vous êtes en plein délire !**

Sur ce, Cuddy s'enfuît dans le réfectoire pour retrouver un peu de monde.

**Ca-Ca va ?****  
****C-Oui, merci. Je crois que je suis juste un peu fatiguée. Je vais monte me coucher.**  
**B-Bon heu… Je profite que vous soyez tous là pour apprendre à vous connaître. Alors, qui commence ?** Dit  
Bob qui venait d'arriver dans le réfectoire la joue toujours rouge.

Il n'adressait aucun regard à Cuddy, il n'osait pas.

**T-En fait, nous ne nous appelons pas par nos prénoms.****  
****B-Ha ? Ce n'est pas grave, on fera avec !**  
**H-Dr House.**  
**B-Ha oui, attendez… Gregory ? C'est ça ? Un docteur, je retiendrai !**  
**H-Moui, mais je préfère qu'on m'appelle House.**  
**B-Ha… Ok, les autres ?**  
**Ch-Dr Chase.**  
**Ca-Dr Cameron.**  
**F-Dr Forman.**  
**Ta-Dr Taub.**  
**T-Dr Hadley, mais on m'appelle Treize !**  
**B-Treize ?**  
**T-Oui, ce serait long à vous expliquer.**  
**K-Laurence Kutner ! Vous pouez m'appeler « Big Boss » ?**  
**B-Heu… On verra.**  
**W-Dr Wilson.**  
**B-Vous êtes tous docteurs à ce que je vois !** Dit Bob, un sourire crispé sur les lèvres.

Il détestait quand des personnes étaient plus intelligentes que lui, ce qui était rare ici. Il n'osait pas se tourner vers la dernière personne, il avait peur de ce que cette fausse bimbo allait dire.

**C-Dr Cuddy, première femme doyenne de medecine, deuxième de sa promotion, directrice de l'hôpital Princeton-Plainsboro. Ce sont tous mes employés ici.** Dit-elle froide.  
**Ta-Pourquoi vous avez rajouté tout cela, votre nom aurait suffi.** Souffla Taub à l'oreille de Cuddy.  
**C-J'ai jugé bon de lui spécifier.** Répondit Lisa, toujours aussi froide.  
**C-Bon, je vous quitte, je vais me coucher.**

Bob était toujours aussi consterné : il avait tenté d'embrasser un docteur ! Un docteur ! Cela était totalement contraire à ses règles !

**H-Ho Cuddy ! Je vais profiter de cette vue sur… Profiter pour monter avec vous !**

Cuddy se retourna lascivement, il ne manquait plus que lui. Elle partit avant que House ne puisse arriver à elle, et commençait à monter les escaliers.

**H-Vous devenez sourde ?****  
****C-Si vous vouliez monter avec moi, il ne fallait pas traîner !**  
**H-Je suis un infirme je vous rappel !**  
**C-Alors pourquoi vous avez lancé une compétition sportive si vous ne pouvez faire aucune épreuve ! **Cria Cuddy tout en se retournant vivement.  
**H-Bah je pensais que les autres le feraient à ma place !** Répondit House tout content.  
**C-Vous êtes vraiment un cas…** Ajouta Cuddy avant de claquer sa porte.

House, lui, venait tout juste de terminer de monter les escaliers. Il se dépêcha de marcher jusqu'à la chambre de Cuddy, mais il entendit qu'elle fermait sa porte à double tours.

**H-Ouvrez-moi Cuddy !****  
****C-Bonne nuit House !**  
**H-Allez… Je… Je suis désolé voilà tout !**  
**C-…**  
**H-C'est bon alors ? Vous me laissez enfin touchez Patty et Selma ?**  
**C-Je dors ! Vous feriez mieux den faire autant au lieu de raconter des conneries pareilles !**  
**H-Ho Cuddy ! Quelle vulgarité !** Dit House avec la voie d'une bourgeoise.

Ne sentant aucune réaction, il rentra dans sa chambre dans un soupir.  
Quelques heures plus tard, l'hôtel était empli d'un silence de cathédrale. On pouvait entendre par ci par là quelques respirations bruyantes, restes de l'alcool ingurgité pendant la soirée. Mais ils dormaient tous profondément, cela tombait bien pour la journée qui s'annonçait.

* * *

TBC


	4. Premier jour de compétition

Je suis dans un bon jour^^

Petit craquage de slip pour moi, et crise de nerf innatendue pour Cuddy... Bizarrement, j'ai pris du plaisir à la faire enrager!

On va dire que ce centre est comme un centre qui acceuil les colonies de vacances, les soirées sont sympas mais le thème, ridicule... Alors la soirée casino, c'est basique!^^

Des reviews? ^^

* * *

_**Chapitre 4 : Le premier jour de compétition**_

**B-Debout, debout tout le monde !** Criait une voix du couloir.

La voix en question ouvrit la chambre de Lisa à la volée.

**B-Debout…** répéta Bob mais de façon plus glaciale.  
**B-Vous avez une demi-heure pour vous préparer et prendre votre petit déjeuner.**

Lisa était totalement somnolente, et ce n'était pas la seule, on pouvait entendre des plaintes de l'autre côté du couloir.  
Cuddy tâta sa table de nuit à la recherche de son réveil. Une fois la chose trouvée, et le regarda et se releva dans son lit en un bond.

**C-6 heures !**

Lisa sortit de son lit, et se dirigea dans le couloir, furieuse, toujours en nuisette plutôt… Sexy. Elle se posta en plein milieu du couloir, et cria à l'attention de Bob qui continuait à réveiller les personnes :

**C-HEY !**

Bob se retourna vers Lisa, avec un air interrogateur.

**B-Oui DOCTEUR ?****  
****C-Il est 6 heures !**

Chase et Cameron venaient de sortir voir ce qu'il se passaient, bientôt imités par Wilson, Kutner, Forman et Treize, Taub… Enfin tout le monde sauf House. Mais celui-ci ne tardait pas à en faire autant. Il avait les yeux rivés sur la nuisette transparente de sa patronne.

**B-Oui, et alors ?****  
****C-Vous aviez dit que le réveil était à HUIT heures !**  
**B-Et bien je me suis trompé voilà tout !**  
**C-Ecoutez-moi bien. Je ne suis pas venue ici pour me lever à la même heure que d'habitude, je suis en vacances, et je vous préviens tout de suite que c'est hors de question que je fasse cette compétition ridicule !** Hurla Cuddy qui était maintenant qu'à quelques centimètres de Bob, le réveil toujours en main.

House hallucinait, elle était en train de faire tout un drame dans l'hôtel pour des heures en plus de sommeil.

**H-Ecoutez Cuddy…****  
****C-Vous fermez là ! C'est de votre faute si on a une sangsue pareille collée au bras !**  
**B-Merci de la comparaison…**  
**C-Alors, laissez nous dormir le temps qu'il faut si vous voulez qu'on gagne cette compétition de merde !**  
**H-Je m'en occupe, je m'en occupe…** Dit House à l'attention de Bob tout en prenant le bras de Cuddy pour l'accompagner jusqu'à sa chambre.  
**C-Lâchez-moi bordel !****  
****H-Bon Cuddy, vous êtes fatiguée, alors allez vous reposer et arrêter de hurler comme ça !**

Cuddy ne se fit pas prier cent fois, elle entra dans sa chambre, House prêt à la suivre, mais claque sa porte juste avant qu'une ne pose un pied sur la moquette. Tout le monde entra dans sa chambre pour imiter Cuddy, soulagé que quelqu'un se soit révolté à leur place.  
Ainsi, il n'y eu pas d'épreuve le matin puisqu'ils se réveillèrent vers onze heures à peu près.  
Lisa s'était réveillée un peu avant pour avoir le temps de se préparer. Faisant 29 degrés dehors, elle avait mis un débardeur et un short. Elle avait attachée ses cheveux en une queue de cheval haute. Elle sourit quand elle se vit dans la glace, House l'avait imaginée exactement comme ça dans le train. Elle eut un temps de réflexion, pourquoi House avait l'apparence d'un être insupportable et immature? Ce matin pourtant, il lui avait semblé qu'il était plus compréhensif, plus humain. En même temps, elle était très énervée et surtout très fatiguée. Elle se regarda une dernière fois avant de descendre rejoindre ceux qui étaient déjà en train de déjeuner.  
Parmi ceux-ci, se trouvaient, au grand étonnement de Cuddy, House. Il se délectait du spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Et ne s'en cachait pas.

**R-Dis moi, elle est bien roulée la femme de ton équipe !****  
****B-Je sais, mais c'est mort pour moi…**  
**R-Je peux me la faire alors !**  
**B-Dans tes rêves mon vieux !**

Sur ces mots, Bob alla rejoindre son équipe qui était maintenant au complet.

**B-Vous vous êtes bien reposés ?****  
****K-Oui, merci.**  
**B-Bon, comme on n'a pas eu de matinée…** Il regarda Cuddy en coin.  
**B-… On s'entraînera cette après-midi, juste avant l'épreuve de tennis !****  
****Ta-Du tennis ?**  
**B-Oui, vous en voyez un inconvénient ?**  
**Ta-C'est que je ne sais pas y jouer.**  
**B-Jouer ? On ne joue pas du tennis ! On le vit ! ***

Cuddy leva les yeux au ciel, ce qui fit pouffer Treize.

**B-C'est parti !**

Pendant la première partie de l'après-midi, ils eurent un échauffement intensif, long et pesant. La chaleur n'aidait en rien d'ailleurs.  
Enfin l'épreuve arrivée, Bob était très stressé, tout le monde trouvait ça bien absurde.  
House s'était mis de côté, ne pouvant participer, même si il le faisait à sa manière en critiquant chacune des personnes qui jouaient devant ses yeux.  
Au final, l'équipe de House avait gagné d'un point. Bob était très content.  
Il leur laissa donc plus de temps pour se préparer pour la soirée casino. Cuddy trouva ça bien ridicule, mais joua le jeu quand même.  
Elle avait mis une robe bustier en soie bleu nuit, serrée sous la poitrine avec un ruban noire en soie. Un peu avant 20 heures, House toqua à sa porte. Cuddy alla ouvrir, son téléphone d'une main. House voulait dire tout un speech pour se moquer encore d'elle, mais son discours tomba à l'eau dès qu'il la vit habillée ainsi, elle était tout simplement…. Epoustouflante.  
Ils descendirent alors au réfectoire ensemble. Il était méconnaissable, et les deux docteurs furent étonnés qu'il soit aussi bien transformé. Le directeur du centre tenait à accueillir ses nouveaux clients lui-même. Il se tenait donc en bas de l'escalier, ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'il recevait des docteurs dans son centre !  
Quand il vit arriver Cuddy, il en resta bouche bée, il se pencha légèrement vers Bob qui se tenait à ses côtés, qui d'ailleurs ne savait pas ce qu'était un blaser, pour lui demander qui était cette fabuleuse femme.

**P-Ha ! Bonjour Dr Callie !**

House eut une crise de fou rire.

**C-Dr Cuddy monsieur.** Rectifia Cuddy un sourire forcé sur les lèvres.

House et Cuddy allèrent rejoindre les autres qui étaient déjà en train de jouer. Bizarrement, House ne se sépara jamais de Cuddy de toute la soirée, il jouait en même temps qu'elle dès qu'elle jouait, il buvait dès qu'elle jouait, enfin bref, un vrai pot de colle. Mais bon, ça ne déplaisait pas trop à Cuddy, elle aimait bien être accompagnée, surtout par cet homme qui se révélait être, ce soir, un vrai galant homme.  
Elle était agréablement surprise de son attitude, et c'est un sourire sur les lèvres qu'elle rentra dans sa chambre, qu'elle se déshabilla, se démaquilla, mis sa nuisette, et s'allongea sur son lit. Elle avait envie de rêver, d'essayer d'imaginer sa vie si House était tout le temps ainsi. Elle ne voulait pas changer, de jour, elle voulait qu'il reste toujours comme ça. Mais elle savait que ce n'était qu'une passade, et que demain il redeviendrait le même qu'avant. C'est donc avec appréhension qu'elle s'endormit.

* * *

TBC

_*****_ je tiens à dire que je ne sais pas jouer au tennis et que je n'aime pas ça. Je voulais juste faire le stéréotype du bof par exellence qui déclare des trucs pareils...


	5. Deuxième jour de compétition

_**Chapitre 5 : Le deuxième jour de compétition**_

Ce jour là, Cuddy se leva comme prévu, à 8 heures. Bob avait bien retenu la leçon. Quand elle fut enfin prête, c'est à dire une demi-heure plus tard, elle descendit à la cantine pour prendre son petit déjeuner, le sourire aux lèvres.

**C-Bonjour tout le monde !****  
****W-Bonjour Cuddy ! Bien dormis ?**  
**C-Mieux, c'est déjà ça…**

Cuddy alla s'asseoir à la table te remarqua que House ne s'y trouvait pas.

**C-House n'est pas là ?****  
****Ta-Il a déjà pris son petit déjeuner.**  
**C-Ha bon.** Dit Cuddy légèrement déçue.

A 9 heures, toute l'équipe se trouvait en bas, ils attendaient Bob qui apparemment était en retard.

**C-Bonjour House !****  
****H-'Jour…**  
**C-Bien dormis ?**  
**H-Est-ce que je vous demande si Patty et Selma sont contentes d'être parmi nous aujourd'hui ? Non, alors lâchez-moi !**

Cuddy baissa les yeux jusqu'à sa poitrine. C'est vrai qu'on pouvait voir la moitié de ses seins, mais la chaleur était pesante. Mais cela ne lui importait guère. House était de mauvaise humeur, il était redevenu comme avant. Wilson avait remarqué son désarroi.

**W-Ne vous inquiétez pas, je crois qu'il s'est levé du pied gauche.**

Cuddy n'eu pas le temps de répondre, Bob venait d'arriver, déjà tout transpirant, ce qui laissa échapper un cri de dégout de la bouche de Cameron.

**B-Bon ! Après la réussite d'hier, je veux en avoir encore, ok ? Le programme d'aujourd'hui, balle au prisonnier le matin, et…****  
****T-…Balle au prisonnier ? Ce n'est pas un jeu d'enfant ça ?**  
**B-Si, mais façon adulte bien sûr… Donc je disais, et lutte cette après-midi !**  
**Ch-Lutte ?**  
**B-Oui lutte, un problème ?**  
**Ca-C'est que personne ne sait faire de la lutte ici.**  
**B-C'est justement ça qui va être amusant !**

Bob et son équipe était allé rejoindre le terrain prévu pour le jeu du matin. L'équipe de Miami s'y trouvait déjà, ils paraissaient très énervés d'avoir perdu face à des étrangers.

**B-On va gagner, ok ? Je crois en vous !****  
****H-Pff… C'est peine perdu, Cuddy va faire un malaise si elle continue à bouffer de la salade, Forman n'aime pas tricher, Taub et trop petit pour qu'on le voit, Chase a trop peur pour ses cheveux, Cameron a trop peur de se prendre la balle dans la figure, Wilson n'est pas fait pour une activité physique, et Kutner… C'est Kutner, voilà !**  
**F-Très bonne analyse, mais vous vous êtes oublié !**  
**H-Treize et moi, on est les plus fort, moi parce que je suis le plus fort, et Treize parce qu'elle peut séduire les hommes comme ça.**  
**B-Bon, en place la compagnie !**  
**K-House, vous venez ?**  
**H-J'aimerai bien, mais j'ai cette longue chose en bois légèrement recourbée au bout qui prouve que je ne peux pas vous rejoindre.**  
**C-Je me demande bien ce que vous faites ici…**  
**H-Ho mais je compte bien faire de la lutte cet après-midi !**  
**C-Ridicule. Vous allez nous faire perdre !**  
**H-Foutaise ! Regardez devant vous, le jeu va commencer.**

A la fin de la matinée, l'équipe de Cuddy avait perdu. Presque tout le monde avait été emprisonné rapidement, trop rapidement au goût de House qui n'arrêtait pas de crier partout que s'il avait pu jouer, il aurait sauvé l'honneur de son équipe.  
Une fois le dîner terminé, chacun était allé se reposer dans sa chambre, il n'y avait pas un chat dans le couloir. Cuddy, après avoir téléphoné à Beth pour savoir comment allait son hôpital, voulait aller voir House, juste… Lui parler.  
Elle traversa donc le couloir prudemment, et entra dans la chambre de House sans frapper. Elle le trouvait assis dans son canapé, regardant la télé comme à son habitude. Il avait entendu que quelqu'un était entré, il se retourna et vit Cuddy qui se tenait devant sa porte, légèrement timide.

**H-Vous vous êtes changée ?** Dit-il en la dévisageant.

Effectivement, Cuddy avait mis une simple robe d'été par dessus son maillot de bain. Il lui restait du temps pour profiter de la piscine, et c'était hors de question qu'elle reste en tenue de sport dans laquelle elle avait suée.

**C-Oui… Je… Je me sens mieux là dedans.** Répondit Lisa toujours aussi gênée.  
**H-Moui, je comprends. Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?****  
****C-Je voulais… Vous… Parler…**  
**H-Et bien dites-moi, je ne vous reconnais plus là !**

Cuddy baissa les yeux. Jamais elle n'oserait lui parler, elle n'aurait jamais dû entrer dans cette chambre. House, lui, s'était levé pour comprendre le comportement de sa patronne. Elle le vit arriver vers elle, elle détourna les yeux qui vinrent se poser sur une pile de boîte de vicodine.  
Elle s'approcha donc, la colère s'installait peu à peu en elle. House avait remarqué qu'elle avait vu ses médicaments, il allait protester mais Cuddy ne lui en laissa même pas le temps.

**C-Vous avez pris tout ça de vicodine ?****  
****H-Heu… Oui ?**  
**C-Mais vous êtes dingue !**  
**H-J'en aurai jamais assez…**  
**C-Jamais assez ? Mais vous en avez pour tout un régiment ! Et je supose que vous avez pris tout ça de l'hôpital ?**  
**H-Oui…** Répondit House, tout bas, comme s'il était un petit enfant punis par sa maman.

Lisa allait s'en aller, prise d'une nausée soudaine, mais House l'attrapa par le bras, la forçant à se retourner.

**H-Vous vouliez me dire quoi ?****  
****C-Heu je… **  
**B-Tout le monde en bas !**

Il était donc déjà 14 heures ?

**C-… On doit descendre. Alors si vous pouviez me lâcher…****  
****H-Dites-moi avant ce que vous vouliez me dire !**  
**C-Non, j'ai oublié.**

Sur ce, Lisa réussit à se défaire de l'emprise de House et à aller dans sa chambre à toute vitesse pour se changer.  
L'épreuve de lutte venait à peine de commencer avec Cameron que celle-ci fut complètement réduite en bouillie par son adversaire. Cuddy proposait d'aller s'en occuper, en même temps, cela lui permettait de pas participer à cette épreuve qui, il faut l'avouer, lui faisait ne peur bleue. Ainsi aussi, elle pouvait fuir House et son regard interrogateur.

**C-Prenez mon bras.****  
****Ca-Je ne comprends pas…**  
**C-Il n'y a rien à comprendre, ce jeu est ridicule, et surtout, vous n'aviez pas un adversaire de votre gabarie !**

Lisa et Cameron entrèrent dans la chambre de Chase et Cameron, Cuddy allongea Cameron sur le lit pendant qu'elle allait chercher la trousse à pharmacie. Pendant un bon quart d'heure, Lisa s'occupa de Cameron. Le reste du temps, elles discutaient de tout de rien, de l'hôpital, d'ici, de Bob. Le temps avait défilé s'en qu'elle s'en soient rendues compte. Ce n'est que lorsque Chase remonta, couvert de terre, que Lisa s'éclipsa dans sa chambre en ayant, au préalable, demandé qui avait gagné.

**Ch-C'est nous. Forman s'est révélé être un as dans ce sport !**

L'heure du dîner. Tout le monde parlait encore de l'épreuve de lutte qui avait laissé beaucoup de trace. Forman était fière comme un coq, il venait de se débrider pour le reste de la semaine, ce qui emplissait Treize de joie.  
Ils se retournèrent tous quand ils virent Cuddy arriver, toute triste à leur table.

**T-Ca va ?****  
****C-Oui.**  
**Ta-Vous ne mangez pas ?**  
**C-Je n'ai pas très faim. Je crois que je vais remonter me coucher.**  
**W-Grignotez au moins quelque chose !**  
**C-Je n'ai vraiment pas faim.**

Cuddy avait tendance à avoir l'appétit coupé quand elle était anxieuse, quand il y avait une chose qu'elle n'arrivait pas à faire et qui lui torturait l'esprit. House remarqua son tourment et la suivit jusqu'à sa chambre.  
C'est une Cuddy, en nuisette et les traits tirés qui lui ouvrit. House fit un pas en arrière car mine de rien, elle faisait peur à voir, il n'était pas habitué à la voir aussi… Fragile.

**H-Vous êtes malade ?****  
****C-J'aimerai juste DORMIR si c'est possible ici !**  
**H-Vous avez besoin de manger Cuddy !**  
**C-Non, de dormir…** Dit Cuddy lascivement.  
**H-Qu'est-ce que vous vouliez me dire ?****  
****C-J'ai oublié je vous dis !**  
**H-Non Cuddy, je vous connais, c'est juste que vous n'arrivez pas à me l'avouer.**  
**C-Laissez-moi dormir s'il vous plaît.** Répondit Cuddy qui commençait à avoir les larmes aux yeux.

Tout cela car elle détestait mentir même si elle ne mentait pas d'une façon. Mais elle continuait à ne pas réussir à lui dire, et ce n'est surtout pas en ce moment qu'elle lui dirait ! Elle était si fatiguée…  
House remarqua qu'elle n'en pouvait plus, il la laissa tranquille, se reposer. Seulement, c'était lui qui était tourmenté maintenant, il en savait pas ce qu'elle voulait lui dire, il aurait bien aimé savoir.  
Il regarda sa montre : 9 heures. Il savait qu'il y avait une petite soirée d'improvisée en bas, mais il décida d'aller se coucher à son tour. Il savait qu'il allait mettre du temps pour s'endormir.

* * *

TBC


	6. Troisième jour de compétition

_****__****_

Chapitre 6 : Troisième journée de compétition

Cuddy s'était levée un peu avant tout le monde pour que personne ne remarque qu'elle n'avalait rien. Elle avait beaucoup plus dormit et se sentait mieux que la veille au soir. Mais elle était toujours aussi tourmentée vis-à-vis de House.  
Une demi-heure plus tard, les 9 coéquipiers se retrouvaient devant Bob pour l'épreuve du matin. Tout le monde avant s'était renseigné sur l'état de santé de Cuddy et de Cameron. Une fois tout le monde rassuré, Bob annonça le planning de la journée.

**B-Ce matin, course à pied !**

Cuddy était contente, elle était très forte en course à pied, elle courrait souvent le matin avant d'aller travailler pour se rafraichir les idées.

**B-Cet aprèm, foot !**

Le sourire de Lisa se crispa. Du foot, elle détestait ça.  
Une fois l'échauffement terminé, tout le monde, sauf House bien sûr, se mirent sur la ligne de départ, et au coup de feu, s'élancèrent pour 6 tours de piste. La chaleur venait de monter en flèche.  
Cuddy pris facilement le peloton de tête avec Chase et un concurrent de Miami. Mais elle sentit très vite un point de côté qui lui tiraillait les côtes. Elle commençait à ralentir, mais elle se redonna des forces pour accélérer à nouveau. Mais un autre point de côté, du côté gauche cette fois, la fit vraiment ralentir, elle se fit dépasser par 3 concurrents de Miami qui étaient plus soucieux de leur place que de l'état de Cuddy, par Treize qui voulut s'arrêter pour l'aider, mais Cuddy l'obligea à continuer.  
Elle continuait à courir, mais très lentement, se faisant dépasser par tout le monde maintenant. House avait remarqué qu'elle n'allait pas bien, et il savait combien elle était forte en course à pied. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle s'écroula par terre qu'il se leva de son siège pour aller lui porter assistance. Elle venait de perdre connaissance.  
Avec l'aide de Bob, il la déplaça de la piste et l'allongea sur l'herbe.

**H-Elle a fait un malaise, je la raccompagne à sa chambre.**

Quand Lisa se réveilla, elle était allongée sur son lit, elle avait très faim et sa tête lui tournait encore.

**H-Vous avez fait un malaise.**

Cuddy tourna la tête vers l'origine de cette phrase, et vit House sortir de sa sale de bain, une éponge imbibée d'eau à la main.

**C-J'ai perdu la course ?****  
****H-Alors, vous vous écroulez sur le sol peu après le début de la course et perdez connaissance, et tout ce qui vous importe, c'est de savoir si vous êtes encore en jeu ?**

Cuddy sourit, il avait toujours le dont de lui redonner le sourire quand son morale était au plus bas.

**H-Lisa, je sais que vous ne mangez presque pas en ce moment.**

Celle-ci ferma les yeux, elle avait peur de ce qu'il allait lui dire.

**H-C'est à cause de moi ?**

Cuddy échappa un cri de supplice, car oui, c'était un supplice pour elle de répondre à cette question sans mentir.  
Elle s'assit bien droite dans son lit et le regarda au fond des yeux. Elle s'apprêtait à tout lui dire, elle devait lui dire pour éviter de le faire souffrir plus longtemps.

**C-Je… Hier je voulais vous voir pour vous dire que je…****  
****H-Que vous ?**  
**C-Que je vous trouvais changé ici. C'est vrai, vous n'êtes plus vraiment le même. Bon, c'est vrai que vous me faites toujours des remarques, ais je découvre d'autres facettes de votre personnalité. Je vous trouve plus doux, plus impliqué, plus respectueux, plus…**  
**H-Et vous vous torturez l'esprit parce que vous n'osiez pas me dire ça ?**  
**C-Non. C'est que c'est très important pour moi de vous découvrir comme ça.**

Cuddy baissa les yeux.

**C-Je crois que je suis tombé amoureuse de ces nouvelles qualités que vous avez.**

House ne dit mot, il était assez choqué de l'importance de la révélation, il ne s'attendait pas à ça, pas elle ! Il s'était toujours dit que ce qu'il ressentait pour elle n'était qu'à sens unique, qu'elle n'éprouvait rien pour lui.  
Voyant que Lisa n'osait pas relever les yeux, House posa sa main sous le menton de Cuddy, ce qui l'obligea à plonger ses yeux dans les yeux azures de House. Elle était assez perdue car elle pensait lire dan ses yeux du dégout et du mépris, mais au lieu de cela, elle y voyait de la compréhension et… De l'amour.  
Ne comprenant toujours pas ce qu'il se passait, Cuddy sentit les lèvres de House sur les siennes. Enfin ce baiser tant attendu par chacun, il était assez intense, se dévorant mutuellement les lèvres et fermant les yeux pour s'en imprégner pleinement. House s'apprêtait à allonger Lisa sur le lit quand Bob hurla qu'il fallait qu'ils se rejoignent en bas.  
House stoppa donc le baiser à contrecœur, et regarda Lisa, comme s'il attendait qu'elle lui donne la permission de descendre.  
Cuddy resta donc seule toute une après-midi à se ressasser tous les événements du matin, elle ne s'était même pas encore changée. Elle se trouvait au pays des rêves. House l'avait embrassé et avait même voulu aller plus loin. Mais ce baiser avait-il représenté autant pour lui qu'il avait représenté pour elle ?

* * *

TBC


	7. Première nuit d'amoureux

N'aiyant pas internet (ou en tout cas, haut débit), j'ai mis un peu de temps! Désolée en tout cas et merci beaucoup pour les reviews!

En 2 jours, on va essayer de poster 4 chapitres?

Chapitre NC, mais comme ce fut l'un des premiers écrit pour moi, il est plutôt soft donc voilà.

_****__****_

Chapitre 7 : Première nuit d'amoureux

Cuddy s'était tout de même changée, elle avait mis une robe noire d'été et avait attaché ses cheveux en une queue de cheval. Il était déjà 19 heures trente et les autres n'étaient toujours pas remontés. Elle passait donc son temps à zapper sur sa télé quand elle entendit un bruit de cane derrière elle. Elle se retourna et vit House, en tenue de gardien de but.

**C-Vous avez gagnés ?****  
****H-Perdu…** Il semblait assez déçu d'avoir perdu.  
**H-Ils ont un vrai pro aussi dans leur équipe !**

Cuddy sourit, ils venaient de faire atteinte à l'égo de Gregory, et il ne supportait pas ça.

**H-A part ça, tu t'es nourris ?**

Cuddy acquiesça, mais en réalité, elle n'avait presque rien avalé.

**H-Je voulais… M'excuser d'avoir organisé une compétition ridicule… Je ne me rendais pas compte des dangers que cela pouvait causer.****  
****C-Tu n'y peux rien, tout le monde a accepté, j'ai accepté. Et il faut avouer que c'est pas mal !**

House parût assez content de la réponse de Cuddy. Il s'en alla dans sa chambre pour se changer.  
Cuddy ne descendit pas pour le dîner, elle était encore trop faible. Mais tout le monde était passé voir comment elle allait. Il y eut une soirée jeu de société organisée près de la piscine, mais la pluie vint troubler le fil de la soirée. Tout le monde décida donc d'aller monter dans leur chambre.  
Minuit, l'orage grondait au-dehors. Cuddy ne pouvait trouver le sommeil, elle se tournait et se retournait, tentait toutes les positions possibles et inimaginables, mais rien à y faire, la chaleur et l'humidité maintenant, était là, bien là.  
Elle ouvrit les yeux, elle pensa soudain à lui, il ne devait pas dormir non plus. Presque automatiquement, comme si ce fut logique, Lisa se leva, traversa le couloir sombre, entra dans la chambre de House qui, finalement, semblait dormir paisiblement. Elle retira sa nuisette, la laissant retomber sur le sol, et se glissa doucement sous les draps, se collant à House pour se réchauffer car, malgré la chaleur pesante, elle avait froid.  
House sentit que quelqu'un se blottit contre lui, il se retourna, et à travers la pénombre, réalisa que Cuddy était là, dans son lit, nue.

**C-Je n'arrivais pas à dormir…****  
****H-Nue ?**

Cuddy rit, ce qui la fit s'agiter. House le sentit, son désir pour elle monta très vite, elle ne cessait de bouger, nue contre lui. Elle commençait à enlever le pantalon de pyjama de House, qui dormait torse nu, pour qu'elle puisse le sentir encore mieux contre lui. Il se plaça alors au-dessus de Lisa, faisant glisser ses mains le long des cuisses de Cuddy. Elle réussit enfin à lui retirer son bas de pantalon, il était désormais nu, lui aussi.  
Dans la pénombre, il agrippa ses lèvres et ne put en détacher les siennes. Tout l'envoutait, son odeur, son corps, ses mouvement, son rire, ses baisers… Ses baisers, il n'avait même pas sentit qu'elle avait détaché ses lèvres et qu'elle posait des baisers enflammés sur ses bras. Elle le fit basculer, se retrouvant donc au-dessus de House. Elle embrassait maintenant une ligne imaginaire du bas ventre de Gregory à ses lèvres. A chaque baiser, elle le sentait frémir.  
House voulut reprofiter de son poste de « dominateur », il attrapa donc les cuisses de Lisa pour se retrouver entre celles-ci. A son tour, il embrassait tout ce qu'il pouvait : bouche, bras, ventre, bas-ventre, poitrine,… A chaque baiser sur ses seins, House sentit qu'ils durcissaient un peu plus à chaque fois, et pour la première fois, elle gémît.  
House accapara une nouvelle fois les lèvres de Lisa, ce qui la fit taire. Mais elle voulait le sentir en elle, qu'ils s'unissent réellement. Elle bougea le bassin, ce qui lui fit comprendre qu'il devait se lancer maintenant. Il entra donc en elle, ce qui la fit soupirer d'extase, enfin, enfin. Elle ne regrettait rien, et de toute façon, c'était trop tard, elle n'aurait pas la force de faire demi-tour, de le stopper, et justement, elle avait envie du contraire.  
House, au début, faisait des coups de bassin lents, qui faisaient échapper, à chaque fois, un gémissement de Lisa. Puis, sentant que le moment était venu, il rapprocha ses coups de bassin. Cuddy était proche de l'orgasme, les mains de House la parcouraient de tout son corps ; elle, ne cessait de passe ses mains sur le visage de celui qui était devenu son amant, elle griffait sa peau dans son dos, posait des baisers brulants sur ses lèvres.  
House remarquait qu'elle allait avoir un plaisir intense, il accéléra ses coups de bassins pour la rejoindre au plus vite dans l'extase totale. Un dernier coup de bassin, un cri plus fort, plus intense que les autres, et le silence redevint maître dans cette chambre.  
Ils ne bougeaient pas, House toujours en Lisa, ils étaient front contre front. Lisa avait posé ses mains de chaque côté du visage de House, elle sentait son souffle chaud entrer dans sa bouche et inversement. Elle avait fermé les yeux pour se remémorer cet instant, ce pur instant de bonheur.  
Peu de temps après, House se détacha de Lisa, il se posa à ses côtés, enlaçant Cuddy car il ne voulait pas s'en détacher. Il se sentait bien avec elle et il venait de se confirmer ses sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour Lisa. Il venait de passer un agréable moment, un moment magique, inoubliable ; leur premier moment d'amoureux, leur première nuit.

* * *

TBC


	8. Première journée d'amoureux

**_Chapitre 8 : Première journée d'amoureux_**

Huit heures moins le quart. House était réveillé depuis bien longtemps. Il avait eut le plaisir de voir que Cuddy était toujours dans ses bras. Elle dormait paisiblement, comme un enfant, blottie contre son cœur. Il était heureux pour le reste de la journée. Il la sentit remuer, signe qu'elle se réveillait. Il descendit ses yeux vers sa maîtresse, elle avait les yeux rivés sur lui.

**C-Bonjour…  
H-Bonjour…  
C-Bien dormis ?  
H-Bah, une femme nue est entrée dans mon lit, et m'a presque violé !  
C-Ha. Et elle l'a vraiment fait ?  
H-Oui, c'est bien ça le problème.  
C-Le problème ?** Dit Cuddy en se relevant légèrement.

Cependant House ne lui permis pas de se relever plus, il se posa au-dessus d'elle, entres ses cuisses.

**H-Tu sais, j'ai comme qui dirait deux facettes de ma personnalité.**

Cuddy l'écoutait patiemment.

**H-J'ai un masque, celui que je suis en temps normal, je me réfugie derrière la déconnade et le détachement, mais en fait, je ne suis sérieux et attentionné que lorsqu'il s'agit d'amour.**

Cuddy ne put retenir son sourire. Elle savait qu'en ce moment, il était comme ça. Ce n'était pas la déclaration du siècle mais venant de House, c'était vraiment pas mal.  
Ils entendirent que Bob commençaient à réveiller les gens et ouvrir les portes. Cuddy replongea son regard dans celui de House, l'air horrifiée. Gregory compris tout de suite, il cacha Cuddy sous le drap et s'installa comme si de rien n'était.  
Bob entra, regarda la pièce un instant, anxieux, puis ses yeux vinrent se poser sur House.

**B-Déjà réveillé ?  
H-J'ai mis mon réveil plus tôt pour profiter du soleil. Un problème ?  
B-Le Dr Cuddy n'est pas dans sa chambre.  
H-Ho, elle a dut faire un jogging ou je ne sais pas moi !** Dit House tout en tenant de calmer par la même occasion Cuddy qui rigolait en silence.

Bob referma la porte sans avoir remarqué la nuisette qui trainait par terre.  
Cuddy s'extirpa des draps en soufflant, elle était toute décoiffée. House tourna la tête vers elle, lui sourit puis remit une mèche en place. Elle était magnifique, les couleurs étaient revenues sur ses joues, et elle avait le plus beau des sourires.  
Il captura ses lèvres, il ne les lâcha que lorsqu'il sentit qu'elle voulait mettre fin à ce baiser.

**C-Je pense qu'il faudrait que j'aille me préparer.**

Cuddy passa au-dessus de House, s'étala sur le lit et attrapa avec difficulté sa nuisette. House était presque mort de rire, malgré cette nuit, Lisa gardait sa pudeur.  
Lisa enfila sa nuisette, se leva enfin, regarda une dernière fois House puis traversa le couloir. Une fois dans sa chambre, la porte fermée, elle se laissa tomber sur le lit. Quelle nuit ! Peut être la plus belle et la plus intense qu'elle n'ait jamais passé. Et pour couronner le tout, House lui avait déclaré sa flamme à sa façon, mais elle avait été profondément touchée.  
Elle revint enfin à la réalité, il ne lui restait que 10 minutes pour s'habiller. Elle se dépêcha autant qu'elle le pouvait, mais elle savait qu'elle allait être en retard. A neuf heures, House passa voir si elle était prête, mais elle n'était pas encore coiffée, n'avait pas encore mis ses baskettes. Il attendit qu'elle finisse de se préparer, ils étaient en retard mais ça n'avait pas d'importance.  
Cuddy referma la porte de sa chambre, House se tenant derrière elle, elle se retourna pour aller rejoindre les autres, mais House lui déposa à nouveau un baiser sur les lèvres assez rapidement. Ils descendirent et allèrent rejoindre l'équipe qui n'attendait plus qu'eux.

**B-Et bien, vous en avez mis du temps !  
C-Excusez-nous, nous n'avions pas vu l'heure.  
B-Bon, ça va pour cette fois. Alors, ce matin, course en sac !**

Cuddy ne put s'empêcher de regarder House en pouffant.

**T-Course en sac ?  
B-Oui, ça fait encore enfant c'est ça ?  
Ta-Heu…  
F-Oui.  
B-Oui mais les amis, c'est à la sauce adulte ! C'est-à-dire, pas de règles !**

Finalement, tout el monde était partant pour faire cette épreuve, et puis aussi, il fallait rattraper des points sur l'autre équipe qui les battait de 10 points.  
Cette épreuve n'était que de la récré, tout le monde riait, se tapait, tombait, trichait. Enfin bref, un pur moment de bonheur et de défoule.  
L'heure du repas était arrivée, tout le monde se dépêcha à aller déjeuner, affamés qu'ils étaient. House se mis en face de Cuddy. Ainsi, il pouvait l'embêter, la regarder, la taquiner…

**C-Et donc je lui ai dit que nous rentrions dimanche soir, et que…Oh!**Cuddy sentit que House lui faisait du pied en la regardant d'un regard coquin.  
**W-Ca va Cuddy ?  
C-Oui, je… J'ai cru voir un truc…**

House ne cessait pas de tout le repas, et malgré les remarques presque inaudibles de Cuddy, il continuait. Un moment, elle réussi tout de même à l'arreter. Elle put donc cacher ses jambes. Quand House voulut recommencer, il pensait caresser les jambes de Cuddy.

**K-Oh !  
Ch-Quoi ?  
K-Y a un truc qui me touche la jambe !**

Cuddy ne put stopper son fou rire, elle riait, mais seule. Elle était seule à avoir compris que House faisait du pied à Kutner. Tout le monde la regardait, intrigué qu'une crise de fou rire arrive comme ça à leur patronne.

**C-Pardon, excusez-moi, je vais me reposer un peu.**

Cuddy se leva, alla jusqu'à sa chambre. Peut après, elle fut imitée par House qui la rejoignit dans sa chambre. Elle n'eut pas besoin de deviner qui s'était, House la laqua contre la porte et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. La suite se fit, comme la nuit précédente.  
A 14 heures, ils étaient tous les deux avec les autres en bas, prêts à écouter les consignes de Bob.

**B-Bon, après la nouvelle défaite de ce matin, on va s'essayer au rugby, je sais, c'est un sport que nous ne connaissons pas vraiment, mais justement, on va tester.**

Pendant l'épreuve, Cuddy eut enfin la balle, elle était contente de pouvoir enfin participer. Mais malheureusement, elle fut complètement écrabouillée par trois hommes de carrures de rugbymans si on peut dire.  
House poussa tout le monde pour la secourir, elle n'avait rien, elle était juste sonnée. Wilson fut intrigué par cette attention soudaine. Et en plus, Cuddy ne bronchait pas quand House l'aidait à marcher et l'apporta jusqu'à sa chambre.  
Ils en profitèrent pour passer toute leur après-midi à jongler entre la douche, le lit, le canapé.

**H-Je suis bien avec toi…** Dit House alors qu'il avait la main de Cuddy dans la sienne.

Ils étaient dans le lit de Cuddy, peau contre peau, House tenant le ventre de Cuddy, celle-ci le dos contre la poitrine de House.

**C-Moi aussi.**

Puis, ils entendirent Chase et Cameron dans le couloir, apparemment, ils avaient encore perdu. Cuddy se retourna vers House pour lui faire comprendre qu'il fallait qu'il s'en aille.

**H-Mais il faudra bien leur expliquer un jour.  
C-Expliquer quoi ?  
H-Bin, qu'on a une relation !  
C-On a une relation ?  
H-Je veux une relation…**

Cuddy ne put cacher sa joie, elle se jeta dans les bras de House et l'embrassa comme elle ne l'avait jamais fait. Elle se fichait maintenant des autres qui étaient remontés, elle fit même plus de bruit que les autres fois.  
Le soir arrivé, la soirée ne plut pas aux deux tourtereaux, ils remontèrent en catimini dans leurs chambres, ou plutôt dans la chambre de Cuddy. House avait mis des oreillers pour faire croire qu'il était dans son lit. Ainsi, ils vécurent leur deuxième nuit d'amour, emplit de désirs, de cris étouffés, de baisers passionnés. Cette nuit fut encore plus intense, ils étaient désormais ensembles, vraiment. Ps officiellement, mais ils le savaient eux, et cela leur suffisait. Ils s'aimaient, se l'était dit, tout était conforme pour eux.

* * *

TBC


End file.
